Alas de nacimiento
by syani123
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Nightmare y Meta Knight en el pasado, y de como el caballero tiene esas alas "Advertencia" se hace mencion de sangre :3


Saludos, Aqui traigo una (muy fail) historia de mi personaje favoritos de Kirby, Meta Knight  
En esta historia es mi versión del pasado de Meta Knight antes de que se uniera a los Guerreros de las estrellas, uf en fin (dudo que alguien lea esto, en serio xD)  
No estoy segura de la ortografía, así que pido disculpas si fallo en algo

**Nightmare se oye mas Epic que Enemy** _(enemy se oye estupido si me lo preguntan xD)_

**Los Personajes no me pertenecen: **Meta Knight y Nightmare  
Solo la versión mía del supuesto padre de Meta Knight _(que como veran soy cruel =D_

* * *

Incluso la noche no era tan oscura como ese lugar, no solamente porque las estrellas no se asomaban a ese cielo, sino porque el más cruel y despiadado de los seres cometía horribles experimentos creando bestias demonios con el único propósito de conquistar todo el universo.

Nightmare.

El creador de demonios observaba algo que parecía una pieza de ajedrez hecho de piedra en la palma de su mano, Nightmare sonrió con maldad y cerro con su puño el objeto con fuerza, de su puño se notaban descargas negras de energía, al abrir el puño vio que la piedra estaba cargada de electricidad oscura y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo lanzó al suelo.

El eco hueco de la roca rompiéndose resonó en la silenciosa y oscura habitación. Lo que parecía una sola pieza de ajedrez en realidad era una criatura de enorme tamaño con la forma cuadrada y con cuatro patas como cangrejo, seis ojos rojos sin voluntad que contrastaban unos enormes colmillos y dos cuernos en la cabeza.

La criatura dio un rugido furioso dando se al de vida, Nightmare miró a la criatura un segundo, sus seis ojos rojos resaltaban en la oscuridad, esperando alguna orden, sin embargo, su creador tuvo otros planes ademas de órdenes, dirigió su palma hacia el monstruo y de esta salieron afiladas púas que atravesaron sin piedad a la criatura, esta convulsionó unos instantes antes de explotar en una nube de humo.

"Patético" susurró Nightmare con crueldad al ver su nueva creación destruida tan fácilmente.

"Mi lord" llamo una voz, el señor de las pesadillas se giró para ver a uno de sus mas fuertes monstruos, que aparte de ser mas fuerte, tenia capacidad de habla.

"Qué quieres?" Gruño Nightmare.

"Mi lord, hemos divisado un objeto en el cielo" dijo el monstruo, el cual era un dragón verdizo, una larga cola, garras tajantes y penetrantes ojos rojos, su larga lengua aveces salia de su boca.

"Qué has dicho?, Qué clase de insolente se atreve a venir hasta mi guarida!" La voz de Nightmare era peligrosa, e hizo que el dragón retrocediera un paso.

"No tenemos idea mi lord..." el lagarto se calló al ver que su amo le miraba con furia "Nadie sabe de este lugar...probablemente sea un objeto perdido".

"O un estúpido error" fue su simple respuesta "Dónde esta?".

"A-afuera mi lord" al decir esto se apresuro a salir de la enorme fortaleza, para cuando alcanzo a salir su amo ya estaba afuera, mirando con furia el cielo "Ahí mismo mi lord".

Nightmare gruño por lo bajo, en el cielo a considerable distancia parecía una estrella fugaz, que a su paso dejaba una estela plateada. Sin embargo, el creador de demonios estaba seguro que eso no se trataba de cualquier estrella.

"Derríbala" su voz vino en un simple susurro.

"De inmediato mi lord" respondió el dragón, este concentró su mirada en aquella estrella, sus ojos rojos brillaron un instante antes de que una bola de fuego se acumulara en su hocico y lanzó el proyectil con fuerza.

Fue cuestión de segundos que se escucho una leve explosión , y la estrella fugaz cambio de curso y ahora descendía violentamente, Nightmare sonrió con malicia al ver esto, sin perder tiempo se dirigía donde colisionaría la estrella seguido de su fiel sirviente.

La nave espacial se estrelló con tal fuerza que la mitad quedo destruida y lo que restaba ya solo eran partes inservibles, la compuerta estaba rota y en el suelo, se encontraba una pequeña criatura redonda verde oscuro algo semiinconsciente por el violento aterrizaje de su nave, con graves heridas abiertas en todo su redondo cuerpo, Nightmare pudo deducir que la criatura ya estaba mal herida desde antes de la colisión.

"Un guerrero de las estrellas" gruño Nightmare con desprecio, el ser redondo intento reincorporarse, unos orbes dorados y opacos alcanzaron a enfocarse en él.

"N-Nigh...to...mare" Susurro en voz grave y con odio antes que el creador de demonios lo atravesara con sus dedos largos y afilados como cuchillas, el ex-guerrero solo alcanzo a dar un leve quejido ahogado antes de morir.

"Patético" Susurro Nightmare, pero esta vez lo dijo con una cruel sonrisa antes de llevar sus dedos, ahora manchados en rojo, a su boca para relamerlos como si este fuera betún de algún pastel "Eso resuelve el problema..." sin mas se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su fortaleza.

"Mi lord...que hay de el otro?" dijo el demonio dragón sin inmutarse por las acciones de su amo.

El rey de las pesadillas se giró con una fulminante y un poco sorprendida mirada y fue cuando Nightmare se percató de que había un segundo pasajero en aquella peque a nave.

Aun en la cabina, se encontraba una criatura similar al guerrero estelar verde, sin embargo, este era de color azul oscuro, mas este era más pequeño, unos ojos dorados miraron a su alrededor desorientado y asustado, intentó ponerse de pie pero solo logro resbalar y caer de cara al piso, sus inocentes ojos inspeccionaron el lugar, su mirada se posó en el cuerpo sangrante del guerrero verde, el pequeño musitó un balbuceo antes que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

"Es...es...lindo?" dijo el dragón indeciso, observando a la criatura fijamente, el infante solo miraba miserablemente el cuerpo de su padre sin vida "Mi lord...lo matará también?".

El rey de las pesadillas miró peligrosamente ignorando a su esbirro, odiaba a esos guerreros de las estrellas, y mas si estos tenían apariencia linda, lo único que sabía hacer con las cosas con pinta adorable era destruirlas hasta su última esencia, tal como lo había dicho, la llegada del guerrero de las estrellas no había sido mas que un estúpido error (o quizá solo mala suerte).

Nightmare lo tomó en su mano y sin perder un segundo, lo aprisionó en su puño, tal como lo había hecho con aquella pieza de ajedrez, los monstruos a su alrededor pudieron escuchar los llantos y gritos del bebe al ser torturado de semejante manera, la cruel sonrisa de Nightmare se pudo ver cuando abrió su puño y vio al bebe siendo electrificado con energía oscura, bañado en un charco de su propias lagrimas y sangre que brotaba de su espalda, causada por unas alas de murciélago moradas que habían salido de su interior.

"Hmmp...esta cosa fue mas resistente..." Comentó Nightmare sin interés alguno "Incluso se adapto a mi energía" con su mano libre tomo al bebe de una de sus alas, este gritó y lloró en dolor "Pero sigues siendo débil...es hora de eliminarte".

Por un instante, el bebe dejó de llorar y abrió sus ojos, los cuales dejaron de tener un hermoso color amarillo ambarino, ahora eran reemplazados por un rojo sangre brillante, incluso más brillante que cualquiera de sus creaciones, Nightmare dejó de sonreír observando al infante, unos segundos después, sus ojos cambiaron de color a amarillo nuevamente, y continuó su llanto.

Ahora el creador de demonios miro con interés antes de que se formara una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, lo agarró en la palma de su mano, el joven dejó de llorar momentáneamente mirando con inocencia a su captor, el ser más joven desconocía sus actos y sus propósitos, Nightmare presionó uno de sus dedos en el bebe y casi al instante, sus heridas se cerraron, la sangre dejó de brotar y el dolor desapareció, al no sentir mas sufrimiento, el pequeño simplemente se desmayó.

"He He He..." rió gravemente, se dio la media vuelta con el peque o en su mano "Duerme ahora, porque desde ahora te convertirlas en mi mejor Bestia Demonio" Nightmare susurro mas para sí que para el inconsciente ser que reposaba en la palma de su mano.

"Mi lord? esta seguro de..." el lagarto no alcanzó a terminar antes de que su amo lo golpease con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo.

"Insolente...te atreves a cuestionarme?" Gruño Nightmare.

"M-Mis disculpas mi lord" alcanzó a acatar el dragón levantándose del suelo adolorido.

Nightmare continuó su camino hacia su fortaleza, su rostro dejó ver una despiadada sonrisa al pensar en su plan, un plan que marcaría el destino de esta guerra y acabaría con la estúpida rebelión de los Guerreros de las Estrellas.

_Esto va a ser...Interesante..._

* * *

Tarán! al inicio iba a ser algo corto...pero como siempre me emocione escribiendo, pff que mas da

Agradezco comentarios de todo tipo, criticas constructivas y de mas, nadamas no vengan a trollear plz

Atte: Syani


End file.
